Past reflections
by Amnesia Nymph
Summary: Michiru is deeply in love with Haruka but the blonde doesn't realise it , will their love even stand a chance now Michiru's father is back again ? Sequel to 'Waiting for you'
1. prologue , dear diary

disclaimer : I don't own the characters

_This story is a sequel to ' Waiting for you .' i really suggest you read that story first or else you'll just have a hard time knowing all the characters ,_

**Past refelections , Prologue **

_Dear diary ,_

_It's been a month since everything happened.I just got back from my break.I had a lot time to think things through. I really miss Zen , a lot. But that won't bring her back. I feel sorry for her. She died confession her love for me when i hold her and i couldn't even tell her i loved her too. I guess i just couldn't bring myself to say those words.I never said them before , not to anyone. Well at least , not to anyone who wasn't family._

_Michiru has been a great friend , it made me wonder why i wanted to hate her in the first place.Looking back at the previous pages , i see this is the last page left. i think i won't start on another journal , simply because i don't feel like it._

_Everything seems to be peaceful now but i don't buy it.I guess i'm just doomed to feel this way forever.The fear of failing your loved ones. I never returned home though , Ranna and my mother visit me sometimes but that's it. I think i'm losing contact with them and that draws we closer to Michiru. Speaking of Michiru , i think i'm coming down with a highschool crush , i think.Maybe it's true love but i don't know , hell i'm not sure of anything anymore except , Michiru won't ever love me back.She's straight. Of what i heard she was secretly dating Heiichi back then , but that's never proven and i don't think it's my place to ask her._

_Anyway i once talked to Michiru about all kinds of things like , god. She said she believed in god but i can't understand why.She's hurt to bad , she has seen it all and still she had faith.That's what i love about her , she never gives up. But i wonder if there really is a god because ,_

_If there really is a god , Then why is it that Michiru's father is still alive ?_

_Yes alive , He didn't die.Kind of weird though , Raika shot him five times and he seemed death to me. But i heard his body just dissapeared without leaving any trail. I wonder if he will come back to take revenge. But i'll just sit this one out._

_If that bastard comes near me again i'm sure i'll kill him , really kill him..._

_Tenoh , Haruka_

_

* * *

As always , let me know what you think !_


	2. chapter 1 : the call

disclaimer : I don't own the characters !

* * *

Chapter one : **The call**

When Haruka woke the next morning she fell something was wrong.She didn't know what but something was out of place.And just when she had stepped out of bed she heard the phone ring.

She hissed something and took a look at the alarmclock. 07:00 a.m , who would call this early ? She yawned once before walking out of her bedroom and into the livingroom. After five times of ringing Haruka finally picked up the phone.

'' Yeah what ?'' She asked annoyed but was wide awake when she heard a guy tell her he was from the hospital.

'' Are you miss Tenoh , Miss Kaioh's roommate ?'' The man asked.

'' Yes..'' Was Haruka's only reply before she finally understood why he asked that.'' What happened , is Michiru okay ?''

'' Calm down , Miss Kaioh is fine , well...'' He paused for a moment.'' We found her on the middle of the highway , screaming. We assume she has drugged herself. Did you know she was on drugs ?''

Haruka almost dropped the phone from shock.Michiru on drugs ? That couldn't be right.'' I'll come right away , where is she ?''

'' Sanctuary Hospital.'' The man answered.

'' Thanks.'' And with that the blonde hung up.' _Michiru what did you do to yourself this time or...maybe...' _She decided to strug that off.It couldn't be Michiru's dad , he wouldn't be able to get close enough to Michiru to drug her. What was going on ?

* * *

'' Let me go !'' Michiru yelled as she hit a docter right in his face.'' Let me go ! Stop touching me ! No !'' She kept yelling.The other three docters just kept watching the aqua haired girl from a distance. 

'' She really overdrugged herself.'' One of them whispered.'' What kind of drug you think she used ?'' The other docters who always had an answer for everything seemed clueless.They really didn't know which drug could've caused this.

It seemed like the small girl lived in a memory of something that happened to her because whenever a docter tried to come near she yelled at them and started attacking the docters.

'' Please go away , don't hurt me. I've had enough.'' Michiru now cried as she fell to the ground.'' Enough , please.'' She added before she started to cover up her body. The docters assumed Michiru thought she was naked or something.

'' Damn she is crazy.'' The blonde docter whispered earning a cold glare from the aqua haired girl.

'' Go away ! You had your fun ! She yelled as she jumped up ready to attack the innocent docter.But someone stopped her by taking her wrist in his hands. The next thing she knew she was being carried away through the hall of the hospital.

'' Let me go !'' Was the last thing she could say because before she even knew it the man who was carrying her knocked her out.

* * *

_Ah short chapter ! So what do you think happened to Michiru ? In the next chapter Haruka is going to arrive at the hospital , but how will Michiru react ? Do you think she'll see Haruka as a treath or not ?_


	3. chapter 2 : We are facing a problem

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters

* * *

Chapter 2 : **We are facing a problem**

When Haruka finally arrived at the hospital she was told she had to wait until the smaller girl woke up and even if Michiru would wake up she wouldn't be able to reconize Haruka since she had used an overdosis on a unknown drug.

The blonde patiently sat in the waitingroom until she heard a scream. Not just a scream but a familiar one , it was Michiru. The blonde jumped up and hurried into the direction of where the scream came from.

When she reached the room where they held Michiru she saw how three docters tried hard to calm down the smaller girl who seemed to be very scared.Without listening to the nurse who told her not to go in Haruka rushed into the room causing the docters to lose grip on Michiru who jumped off the bed and started heading for the door but Haruka stopped her.

From the moment Haruka's arms were put around Michiru's waist the smaller girl started yelling and hitting around again. Haruka got some hits from the smaller girl that really hurt but still she wasn't planning on letting her friend go.

'' Calm down , Michi.It's me..'' Haruka tried but still it didn't calm Michiru.'' Michi , look at me...It's me Haruka.'' This calmed the smaller girl a bit who now looked up at the blonde with a fearful look in her eyes.

'' Haruka ?'' She asked.

The docters who still stood by the bed were suprised.They had tried everything to calm the girl but nothing had worked and then suddenly this guy walked in and just had to tell his name to calm the drugged Michiru. They decided it was for the best to leave them alone and started walking out of the room.

When they past Haruka and Michiru the smaller girl started shaking again but remained still since she was in the blonde's arms.Somehow she felt save her even through she was so scared.

'' Sssh , Michi.'' Haruka whispered as she pulled Michiru closer to herself.

'' I'm scared Ruka.'' The girl replied as she started sobbing.

'' What did you do to yourself ?'' The blonde tomboy asked herself but the smaller gril heard her.

'' Do you believe i would do this to myself ?''

'' I...who else Michi , who else could've done this ?''

Michiru pulled away from Haruka's embrace with a cold glare.'' I didn't do this to myself , I can't believe you really think that...I ...'' She stopped her sentence and turned her back to the blonde.She didn't want to face the tomboy any longer.

'' Michiru , please don't be like this , just be rational. I mean...'' Then Haruka remembered the phone call of a few weeks ago from Senji who had told her Michiru's father was out there somewhere.'' I believe you.'' She then said giving in.

Micihru turned around again to give Haruka a confused look.'' Why , a few seconds ago you didn't ? Now you should be..''

'' Because i know who it was.'' Haruka said causing the smaller girl to gasp.

'' I don't even know it , what are you hiding Haruka ?''

The blonde turned her head away from the smaller girl and whispered something the other couldn't hear.'' What was that Ruka , i didn't hear you .'' The blonde looked up again facing the girl in front of her before answering.

'' It was your father Michiru.''

'' No it wasn't he's dead , don't joke around about those things , we both know Raika shot the hell out of him.''

'' Yeah i know !'' Haruka suddenly screamed causing Michiru to flinch.'' I don't know how but he survived , Senji told it a few weeks ago.''

'' And you didn't tell me ? This is all your fault ! If i would've known he was alive i had been more careful !''

'' So now it's my fault you can't take care of yourself !'' Haruka was almost losing her calm , Michiru on the other hand had already lost it and started walking towards the door.

'' Fuck you Haruka ! You know damn well it's your fault , just like it's YOUR fault Zen died ! You're always hurting the people you love !'' Michiru yelled back.She knew those words had hurt the blonde more than any words could've ever done. Michiru knew Haruka blamed herself for what happened to Zen , she didn't know why she just rubbed it in Haruka's face but somehow it felt good to hurt the taller woman.

'' What made you say that ?''

'' It's true , by your fault Zen died , your father left you and your mom , your mom hates you and well...then there's me.''

'' How the hell did i hurt you this time ?'' The blonde was confused.It wasn't like Michiru to say those things , could she possibly mean it ? Maybe she hadn't learned enough about the aqua haired girl during these years.

'' Never mind , i just wanna go home.'' Michiru suddenly said as she fell to her knees crying. It suprised Haruka that Michiru's mood could turn around this fast but decided to strug it off , she planned on blaming it on the drugs that was in Michiru's system.

'' I'll see if i can take you home.'' Haruka said not even bothering to try and comfor the crying girl.

Michiru watched Haruka walk out the room while tears were still falling down her face.' _Why can't you see it Ruka , why can't you see i love you ?'_

_

* * *

R&R , _


	4. Chapter 3 : home

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters

Chapter 3 : **Home**

'' Just sign here and she's ready to go.'' A nurse said handing Haruka a release paper. Haruka sighed in relieve as she signed the papers.

'' And you are sure she's ready to leave the hospital already ?'' Haruka asked the nurse who nodded.

'' I think it's better for her to go with you since you're the only one who can keep her calm.'' Haruka's heart stung at the last words. Just a while ago she and Michiru kind of got into a fight , maybe it was better if Michiru just stayed here.'' Take good care of your girlfriend okay ?'' The nurse added causing Haruka to turn slighly red.

'' S-she's not my girlfriend.''

'' Oh i'm sorry.'' The nurse said but her voice betrayed her , she was actually happy that this blonde wasn't dating that drugged girl it meant that she would still stand a chance.Haruka seemed to get the drift when she saw the nurse blush.

'' Ah maybe you would like to go ou...'' The blonde was cut off by Michiru's voice that sounded more than just a bit angry.

'' Are you coming Haruka or are you planning on keeping flirting with this innocent woman who has no clue of your true gender ?'' Michiru's voice sounded like she was jealous and not just a little bit jealous.

'' Ah...I'm coming.'' Haruka hissed as she handed the nurse the papers again and stood up.

They walked out of the hospital heading for the car but just when they reached it Haruka stopped Michiru and gave her a cold glare.'' What's wrong with you ?''

'' I just think you shouldn't play with emotions like that.'' Was all the smaller girl said before turning around to walk to the car but again the blonde stopped her.

'' Why are you being such a bitch all of a sudden , why don't you just tell me why you are mad at me ?''

'' You know damn well why !''

'' No i don't or else i won't be asking won't i !'' Haruka was losing it , whatever was bothering Michiru it started to get on her nerves too.

'' Oh shut up Tenoh , you might be blonde but you're not stupid !''

'' Michiru just keep your mouth shut until you know what you are saying , it's the drug talking !'' Michiru stayed silent after those words.Haruka kept blaming the drug on all the things she said.It was like Haruka didn't want to hear the truth or something.' _Maybe i shouldn't have started talking about Zen.'

* * *

_

When they arrived home they hadn't spoken one word to eachother and it wasn't bound to change because when they walked inside they both walked into another direction completly ignoring eachothers presence.

Michiru walked into the kitchen and fell down on a chair.' _Damn that Haruka ! Why does she keep making me this angry , why can't i just come out and tell her i love her ? Why is this so damn hard !' _The smaller girl had started crying now. Everything was going wrong , this wasn't planned. Her father couldn't survive being shot five times , it just couldn't be.

* * *

The next morning wasn't any better either. Haruka ate her breakfast without even giving Michiru a second look after she walked into the livingroom too. 

'' Morning.'' Michiru whispered hoping to get a reply from the blonde but didn't.'' Haruka please talk to me.'' Still no reply. Michiru took a deep breath and walked over to the blonde sitting down on a chair next to Haruka.'' Would you at least please listen ?''

Haruka didn't look up , she still ignored the smaller girl.

'' Haruka !'' Michiru was on the verge of crying but the taller girl who ate her breakfast didn't even seem to either notice or care.'' I'm sorry.'' The snow crying girl added and stood up again. If Haruka wasn't talking to her it had no use.

The blonde wanted to say something back but strugged it off. She didn't feel like talking to Michiru anyway.' _I'm sorry too Michi but i know that if i'll talk to you right now i'll just end up hurting you.'

* * *

R&R , okay people , since i'm not getting enough reviews i'm simply going to end this story so0n , sorry !_


	5. Chapter 4 : Her fate becomes yours

disclaimer : _Still don't own Haruka , Michiru or Setsuna. , yep finally another Senshi form the show is going to show up in this story and_ _ofcourse it will be an outer Senshi , suprise !_

* * *

Chapter 4 : **Her fate becomes yours !**

THe next morning Haruka woke up early. She couldn't sleep simply because she couldn't stop dreaming about the things that had happened the day Zen died , it had started hunting her. With a yawn she crawled out of bed and prayed Michiru wasn't awake yet.

When she finally had put on her clothes she walked into the livingroom which was still dark , it meant Michiru was still asleep.' _Damn why am i avoiding her , it's not like she did something wrong.' _The blonde decided to strug it off and go talk to the smaller girl later.' _I think i'll go take a walk through the parc.' _

After she took a shower and put on fresh clothes she left the house.She seemed to be fully awake but on the inside she wasn't , in her mind she still relived that nightmare of last night. This time it didn't exactly happen like it had actually happened , no this time it was Haruka who held the gun and shot Zen.

'' It wasn't your fault you know that.'' Suddenly a voice said causing Haruka to snap out of her thought and turn around. In front of her stood a woman , she was pretty tall but not as tall as the blonde self , she had green long hair that reminded Haruka of a mermaid.

'' What wasn't my fault ?'' The blonde asked. The green haired woman smiled and put off her sunglasses she was wearing. Haruka was suprised by the seriousness that lay in the woman's eyes.

'' Zen's death , it wasn't your fault.'' The woman repeated this time making clear what she meant. The tomboy was suprised , no , she was shocked. Who was this woman ? How did she know Haruka was thinking about Zen ?

'' Who are you ?''

'' My name is Setsuna Meioh , i know this may sound strange but i am here to warn you.''

'' Warn me ?'' The blonde questioned.

The green haired woman nodded.'' Michiru is going to die in about four hours. Not because of the drug but because it's her time.''

'' Ah...''

'' She'll fall down a cliff and die.'' The woman continued not letting Haruka speak.

'' You're crazy.'' Haruka murmered.'' Now excuse my back.'' She added as she turned away from the woman and started walking away.

'' Okay and what if i prove to you i'm right , what if i prove to you that i can see the future as well as the past , then do you believe me ?'' Setsuna asked the blonde who stopped walking away and turned around to face the woman again.

'' Whatever , it's not like i have a life. Go ahead...prove it.''

The green haired woman smiled as she gestured Haruka to follow her. The blonde did as was told and followed the green haired woman who sat down on a bench.'' Go on Haruka , you can ask me anything , ask a question about something no one can know.''

The tomboy thought about it for a moment.' _Something no one can know , that can't be hard , i'm living my life in sercets.'_ Then Haruka smirked evily. Oh this woman was going down ! '' My favourite colour ?''

'' Gold.''

'' How old was i when i recieved my first kiss ?''

'' thirtheen.''

'' Who gave me my first kiss ?''

'' Ayana a girl who assumed you were a guy.''

Haruka was shocked but continued.'' What's my sister's name ?''

'' Ranna , she's adopted.''

'' Who do i hate even more than i hate Micihru's father.''

'' Your own father.''

_' What the hell , this is fucking scary shit...Okay another question...Uhm..' _Haruka walked over to the bench and sat down next to the woman.'' My favourite season.''

'' Fall.''

'' My favourite song.''

'' I don't know.'' Suddenly Setsuna said causing the blonde to smile at her victory.

'' And this miss. Setsuna proves that you are not capable of looking into the future nor past.''

'' Ah don't judge me too fast Haruka , i said i don't know because you don't have a favourite song.'' The blonde turned slightly red but brushed it off fastly.

'' Okay , you got me but one more question to prove your so called 'power.''

The green haired woman nodded.'' Go ahead Haruka.''

'' Is there something i can do to stop Michiru from dying ?'' She asked knwoing the woman who sat next to her was really capable of looking into the past.

'' Ah it seems like i convinced you.'' Haruka just nodded.'' Well to answer your question , there is something you can do to stop her from falling but it would mean that you will have to take her place and fall down that cliff.''

'' There must be another way !'' Haruka yelled causing other people who were passing by to look at her but when Haruka shot them evil looks they just went on with their own lives.

'' I'm sorry Haruka , but there isn't another way.''

'' Then i'll take her place.'' Haruka said without any hesitation.'' I promised i would protect her and that's exactly what i am going to do.''

'' And still you don't realise how much you love her.'' Setsuna said amused by the look on the blonde's face.

'' I'm not in love with..'' But Haruka was cut off by the green haired woman.

'' Yes you are , you are willing to give your life in order to protect her.When are you going to stop feeling guilty for loving her ? Zen wants you to be happy , you know that and you also must remember what she said after she died in your arms.''

'' I'm not...'' Again she was cut off.

'' Haruka stop fooling yourself , in the end you can fool the world but you can never fool yourself even if you wanted it so bad.''

'' I will take her place.'' Was all Haruka said ending their little conversation.

'' As you wish.'' Setsuna said not even trying to continue their conversation and stood up again.'' You still got three hours and until then i wish you luck Haruka.Please don't waste your time on regetting things that have happened , this is now.''

* * *

_Okay people i take back what i said last time , i will go on writing this story wheter i get reviews for it or not but i still want to thanks those who reviewed me..._

_Auraluna7_ : _Ah don't worry girl , you'll get your happy ending , promise !_

_Shina acrtic assasin : Please update your story so0n , i know you said you wouldn't but i wanna know if Ruka survived !_


	6. Chapter 5 : Down the cliff

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters.

_Ah yes and to all those who worried , i'm Not going to kill Haruka...I think.Ah yes A little suprise for the Zen fans !( You know the girl i killed in ' waiting for you.' Which you all could kill me for )

* * *

_

Chapter 5 : **Down the cliff**

Haruka stood on the edge of the cliff. Michiru was supposed to stand here in her place but Haruka just couldn't risk losing another loved one. She just hoped someone would take good care of Michiru when she wouldn't be here anymore. It was also crazy Haruka had listened to Setsuna. She didn't even know her but somehow something told Haruka to listen to the green haired woman.

Haruka closed her eyes and let herself fall from the cliff , then everything went black.

* * *

Setsuna sat next to Usagi who looked at her with worried eyes.'' You mean Haruka is going to die ?'' Setsuna just shook her head.'' But she's going to jump down a cliff Setsuna , how the hell is she going to survive that ? Is she going to become Sailor Uranus before she hits the ground ?'' 

Again Setsuna shook her head.'' No Usagi , in this life time there will be no Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. Just wait and sit this one out Usagi. Michiru was never going to fall down that cliff , i just made it up to make Haruka realise something.''

'' And if she doesn't realise it ?'' Usagi asked a little bit confused.

'' Then she's in deep trouble.''

'' Oh...''

'' Don't worry.'' Setsuna smiled.'' She'll survive , i've seen the future...Let's just say Haruka is going to...Well...get help from the spirit realm.''

'' Huh ?'' Usagi didn't get it but decided not to ask anymore and concentrated on the sounds of nature.Hoping Setsuna was right and that Haruka would survive this fall.

* * *

'' Zen ?'' Haruka asked when she noticed she wasn't falling anymore but was flooting in mid air. Finally she opened her eyes to figure out why she wasn't dead yet.Much to her suprise she was looking right into Zen's midnight blue eyes. 

'' Haruka it isn't your time.''

'' Zen..'' Haruka didn't know what else to say.

'' I know you feel guilty about what happened but don't let that keep you from being happy.I'm not sad because you love her , i'm glad. I just want you to be happy again Haruka.'' Zen's voice echoed.

'' I miss you.'' Haruka said as a tear fell down her face.

'' Ruka do you remember when you moved away to Tokyo , i cried so loud that you thought i was going to die if i didn't stop ?'' The blonde just nodded.'' Well it's just like it was then but instead of the fact that you're moving away it's me who's moving away and this time it's you who's crying...But you'll get over it. I promise , it's just hard in the beginning it will become easy after awhile. Just think of me as the girl who's still living in another past of the country , it wouldn't be lying , i mean i will always be close to you.'' With that said Zen lay her hand on Haruka's heart.

'' I...'' Haruka started as she wiped away a tear that was falling down her face.

'' Don't cry Ruka , that doesn't fit you. And i miss you too.'' Zen ghost whispered with a soft and calm smile on her face.'' Haruka please live your life and go keep your promise. Protect Michiru and finish off what Raika couldn't do.Kill that bastard for real this time.''

'' I will.'' Haruka whispered back and closed her eyes again.

'' Farewell.'' Zen said for one last time before releasing Haruka.

When Haruka opened her eyes again Zen was gone and she was standing on the edge of the cliff again.Fastly she stepped away from the edge and straightened up again.The she smiled and looked up to the sky.

'' Thanks.'' Was all the blonde said before she turned around and started walking back to the house. She had to make things up with Michiru again and then maybe , just maybe when all of this was over she would admit she loved that aqua haired girl more than anything in this whole wide world.

* * *

_Well since the previous chapter was short i think it's only fair that this chapter is short , ne ? Well i hope you liked Zen's come back because a lot of readers liked Zen even though i didn't think so...So for those...A little chapter in which she showed up to save our beloved Haruka.I hope you enjoyed this chapter !_


	7. Chapter 6 : Are you disrespecting me ?

disclaimer : I don't own the characters !

* * *

Chapter 6 : **Are you disrespecting me ?**

Haruka was deep in thought when she was heading home. She couldn't figure out what she was going to say to Michiru.' _Hi Michi , guess what i almost died and now i realise how sorry i am that we fought..No i can't say that.' _When The blonde looked up she saw two girls from her school standing against the wall talking to eachother.' _Perfect , those two can help me , they owe me !'_

Haruka walked into their direction and when they spotted her they both started blushing heavily and whispering.'' Hi ladies.'' Haruka said pretendin got be in a good mood and trying to be her charming sels as always. It was a little bit harder than she expected.'' Ah girls could one of you help me , i'm kind of having a hard time because i don't know how to apologize to..someone.''

'' Ah a girlfriend ?'' The blonde girl named Yaoii'' asked. Haruka just shook her head.' _That's not lying , i mean Michiru isn't my girlfriend.'_ Haruka reminded herself. Both girls giggled at Haruka's sudden blush. It meant Haruka was still single and maybe one of them stood a chance.

'' Go ahead , what did you do and who are you saying sorry to ? Your sister , mother , friend ?'' The black haired girl named Naomi asked causing Haruak to think about it. If she would say it was her sister or mother she was saying she was sorry it wouldn't come out right.

'' A friend.'' The blonde answered. Both girls nodded and started thinking how they could help the blonde tomboy.

Michiru who was walking across the street looked around in the hope to find Haruka. She was kind of worried when she didn't found Haruka at home this morning so she had been looking the whole morning.

Then finally she saw Haruka on the other side of the street talking to a blonde and black haired girl. It made Michiru's heart skip a beat.' _Damn that Haruka , what a suprise , she's flirting with those whores ! I'll show her !'_ The smaller girl was rather shocked by her own thoughts but decided to give in to the anger she felt and started walking into the blonde's direction.

'' Haruka !'' Michiru yelled as she pointed at Haruka with an accusing finger. Yaoii and Naomi both looked up to see who was yelling at the tomboy all of a sudden. When they saw Michiru they looked back at the blonde and then back at the smaller girl who seemed to be angry , very angry.

'' I didn't know you had a girlfriend , you said you didn't have one..'' Yaoii whispered so only Haruka could hear it but Michiru heard the last part.

'' I..no...'' Haruka murmered. Michiru was taking this the wrong way , she wasn't flirting with thise girls she was asking them to help her , was that a crime ?'' Michi , let's go home you're not suppossed to be out of bed yet.'' Haruka added as she walked over to Micihru but the smaller girl pulled back from Haruka's grip on her arm.

'' No !'' She yelled and before anyone had even realised it Michiru had hit Haruka across her face. The blonde pretended she didn't feel it or cared and took Micihru by her writst.'' We're going home.'' She hissed but again the smaller girl pulled away.

'' No ! First tell me you don't like those girls ! Tell them you are only playing !'' Michiru almost begged.

'' Michiru stop that , you aren't thinking clearly because of that drug your...'' Haruka couldn't finish.

'' This isn't the drug talking ! Why do you keep blaming the drug on everything i do ?'' Michiru now turned around to face Naomi and Yaoii.'' Haruka is a girl , now get lost !'' She hissed to them.Both girls looked at Michiru with shock on their faces but decided to shut their mouth and just leave the two alone.

Then Michiru turned back to Haruka with a hurt look on her face.'' Why do you keep hurting me ?'' She asked.

'' I'm not hurting you ! Atleast if i did it wasn't my intention nut why are you so mad ?'' The taller woman asked. Michiru was acting very strange , Haruka knew that part of this outburst was caused by the unknown drug but she also knew that part of what Michiru was saying was the smaller girl talking herself.It seemed like the drug made Michiru come out for her feelings.

'' You're always hurting me , every damn day.'' Michiru whispered not looking at Haruka anymore.

'' I...how ?'' The blonde asked not knowing where this was heading.

'' Ah you've been hurting me ever since the day you decided us to be friends. Ever since the day we met ! Since you asked me to come live with you and ever since...'' She paused for a moment before she continued.'' And ever since i fell in love with you.'' The last part was nothing but a whisper but Haruka had heard it.

'' Michiru...I..'' She didn't know what to say.

'' Never mind. Just go play some more with those two bitches , go tell them how pretty they are and then break their hearts since that is what you're good at , ne Haruka ? You love to break other people's hearts don't you ?'' Michiru didn't even let Haruka answer and ran away.

Haruka knew she was crying and wiped away the tear that fell down her face while she watched Michiru run away.

* * *

_R&R , w0w i'm updating rather fast ain't i ? Oh well i'm in a go0d mo0d !_

_Auraluna7 :_ Correction , three chapters in one day and the next one is almost done , so you can make that four , haha...Well i can't wait until you update your story ! Haha


	8. Chapter 7 : Hey dad

disclaimer : Nope don't own the characters...

* * *

Chapter : **Hey dad**

That night Haruka lay in bed thinking about Michiru's words. Were Setsuna and Zen right ? Did she really love Michiru ?' _Michiru means a lot to me but...Is it love ? I mean she told me i hurted her since the day we met , if i really love her...Then why am i hurting her ?'_ Haruka was wide awake when she suddenly heard Michiru scream.

She could hear Michiru scream the same words as she had yelled the dat Haruka had picked her up from the hospital._ Go away ! You had your fun ! Leave me alone , Help _And so on.

Haruka jumped up from the bed as she started walking towards Michiru's room.' _What the hell am i doing ? We are fighting , i don't know if she wants me to ...Oh shut up , you owe her an apology anyway !'_

She took a deep breath before she opened the door to Michiru's room but what she saw there shocked her.Michiru had a blank stare on her face as if she had seen a ghost , her eyes were focussed on the shadows in front of her and it seemed she was too busy living in her own world to notice the blonde in the doorway.

'' Go away ! '' Michiru suddenly yelled causing Haruka to start worrying again.

'' Michi , please calm down , it's me Haruka...I'm not your father.''

But when Michiru didn't stop screaming Haruka knew something was wrong , With a fearful feeling she turned around followed by Michiru's eyes.When Haruka finally spotted Michiru's father behind her it was already too late because before she knew it his fist connected with her face causing her to fall on the ground and then...everything went black.

When Haruka opened her eyes again she was tied up to a chair.After trying to pull herself free from the ropes she gave up and tried to see where she was which was kind of hard since it was a dark room.But it wasn't dark enough because Haruka could see Michiru in front of her , she was also tied up to a chair and seemed like she had fainted.'' Michi , wake up .'' Haruka whispered but didn't get any reply from the aqua haired girl.

Then suddenly the door of the room flew open and the lights were turned on.In the door opening stood Michiru's father.'' Ah you are awake .'' The said with an evil smile on his face.

'' I'm glad to see you too , sunshine.'' Haruka snorted earning a cold glare in return.

'' I won't fall for that again.'' The man started.'' I once thought you were weak but that was a mistake and when i'm done with killing you and my darling daughter i will personally kill that bitch named Raika !''

'' Oh what did Raika do wrong ?'' Haruka asked sounding sarcastic.

''That bitch shot me !'' Michiru's father yelled.He was slightly suprised that Haruka could ask something like that. It seemed like he had missed the note of sarcasm in the blonde's voice.

'' Yeah i know.'' Haruka said.'' But what did she do wrong ? Shooting you wasn't a crime , it was justice.''

'' You won't joke around when i'm done with you.'' The man said but before he could continue someone suddenly walked into the room.Shocked he turned around to face both Senji and Raika who aimed their guns at the man who dropped the knife he was holding.

'' Sure why not ?'' He said sweatdropping and held his hands up in the air.'' I surrender.''

'' Y..ou do ?'' Haruka asked suprised.If he really gave up this easily then why did he even take the trouble to kipnap her and drug Michiru ? it didn't make any sence at all.The man nodded in reply but the smirk on his face told the truth.'' You weren't after me nor Michiru.'' Haruka suddenly said her eyes wide from shock.'' It was Raika who you came back for.''

'' For me ?'' Raika asked remembering how she shot him five times.

'' Well that was a mistake you bastard !'' Senji yelled.She was so sick and tired of this guy and without thinking about it twice she pulled the trigger and shot him right through the head.

'' If that didn't kill him i give up and go get serious help.'' Senji said as she watched michiru's father fall to the ground dead.

* * *

_Ah is he really death this time ? Okay i'm officially done with chapters for today , ha !Four chapters in one day , what's happening to me !_


	9. Chapter 8 : Michiru

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters...The song isn't mine either !

* * *

Chapter 8 : **Michiru**

_Lying in my bed i hear the clock tick,  
and think of you  
caught up in circles confusion -  
is nothing new_

That night Michiru couldn't sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about things that happened years ago and what had happened just a few hours ago. It seemed so unreal , even though she hadn't been awake when Haruka and herself got kipnapped by Michiru's father it still had some effect on her. Why did these things keep happening ?

The smaller girl who had been staring at the ceiling ever since she woke up on the chair closed her eyes.' _I was wrong , it wasn't Haruka's fault Zen died , it was my own fault. If i hadn't come into Haruka's life then she wouldn't have been in this mess in the first place , apologizing won't help me now , maybe i should just leave , she won't mind.'_

Michiru was shaken out of her thoughts when she heard someone knocking on the door.'' Come in.'' Michiru said as she watched the door open slowly revealing the blonde tomboy.

'' Hi.'' Haruka whispered with a soft smile on her face but the look in her eyes revealed her true feelings , doubt , anger , worry and...Something the smaller girl had never seen in the blonde's eyes before. Could it be love ?

'' Hi.'' Was all the smaller girl said , she was too deep in thought to think of something else to say against the blonde.

'' If you..want me to leave.'' Haruka started but Michiru shook her head.

'' No , please.'' Michiru paused for a moment and then looked up at the blonde.'' I don't want to be alone , not now at least.''

'' Actually i wanted to talk to you.'' Michiru sat up gesturing Haruka to sit next to her.The blonde shook her head as she stayed put on the place she was standing.

'' I'm afraid that if i will sit down next to you i won't be able to say it.'' Haruka smiled bitterly.

'' Say what ?'' The smaller girl was confused.' _Is this possible ? Could she really be telling me what i think she wants to tell me ?'_

'' Okay here goes nothing.'' Haruka strugged for a moment and then decided to just blurt it out.'' I love you Michi , i've loved you since the first time i saw you and i still love you i guess the reason i never admitted it because i was scared you...you wouldn't accept me even though you knew i was a girl...'' Haruka opened one eye to look at the smaller girl on the bed. When she saw Michiru blushing she decided to go on with her little speech.

'' You see when someone told me you were going to die , i couldn't think of anything but to find a way to stop it from happening and ...When i saw you sitting in that chair...unconscious , i feared i lost you. I guess...you mean much more than me than i would've ever dared to admit.'' Haruka took a deep breath.' _So i said it ! I'm done , i really said it...oh god why isn't she saying anything , was she always this pale ? Did i kill her ?'_

_Flashback - warm nights -  
almost left behind  
suitcases of memories,  
time after - _

When Michiru noticed she hadn't done or said anything she just simply jumped up and walked over to the blonde tomboy. What came next was something Haruka hadn't expect. Michiru slapped her hard across her face giving her a cold glare.

Haruka lay her hand on the place where Michiru had slapped her and looked at the smaller girl with a shocked expression.'' That's for breaking my heart !'' Michiru yelled as she slapped Haruka again making the blonde almost lose balance.'' And that was for all the other things you did to me !''

The tomboy felt like her heart was ripped out of her chest. Again Michiru stepped into Haruka's direction . Fastly the blonde jumped away. She wasn't going to get hit by the smaller girl.

The aqua haired girl smirked a bit before jumping on Haruka causing them both to fall on the ground and before Haruka even knew what hit her Michiru started kissing her._' Okay what's wrong in this picture , slapped twice and kissed once ?' _The blonde decided to just go with the flow and started returning the kiss.

_Sometimes you picture me -  
I'm walking to far ahead  
you're calling to me, I can't hear  
what you've said - _

After awhile Michiru pulled back.'' And that was because i love you too.'' She whispered a little out of breath.

'' I'm sorry , i never meant to hurt you.''

'' I know.''

'' Ah then why did you slap me so hard , it may not look like it but ah...i have feelings too !''

'' Shut up Haruka , you know you deserved it.''

'' I did ?''

'' Mhh.''

Haruka wanted to say something in return but was cut off by Michiru's finger on her lips.'' Hush Ruka , just kiss me.'' The blonde obeyed and closed her eyes enjoying Michiru's presence and warmth.It really felt right here with Michiru with her , it felt so complete.Haruka smiled into the kiss. Maybe love wasn't such a bad thing as she had always thought it was.

_Then you say - go slow -  
I fall behind -  
the second hand unwinds_

* * *

'' You see ?'' Setsuna asked Usagi who nodded.

'' So this is a story with a happy ending ?'' The blonde asked the taller woman who stood next to her gazing at the moon.

'' Maybe.''

'' Ara , Setsuna , can't you be a little more...''

'' No.'' The green haired cut the smaller girl off.'' If i would it wouldn't be fun.''

'' Whatever , i'm not blonde enough to even start a fight with you about this.''

'' Good girl.''

Usagi just rolled her eyes and stared at the moon too. It wasn't a full moon but it was very clear.' _Ah , maybe one day...I'll find my lover too , i just hope i don't have to got through such a hell as...wait...Haruka is a girl !' _The small blonde looked at the green haired next to her in shock.

And as if reading her thought Setsuna started laughing.'' That took you long enough Princess.''

Usagi nearly fainted.'' Oh...my...''

_If you're lost you can look - and you will find me  
time after time  
If you fall I will catch you - I'll be waiting  
time after time_

_After my picture fades a darkness has  
turned to gray  
watching through windows -  
you're wondering if I'm O.K.  
secrets stolen from deep inside  
the drum beats out of time -_

_If you're lost you can look - and you will find me  
time after time  
If you fall I will catch you - I'll be waiting  
time after time_

**ThE eNd !**

* * *

_So i finished this story ! I know the end came a little bit unexpected and fast to0 , but to be honest with you all , i didn't like this story anymore so i put an end to it , i hope you don't mind it or else you know...i accept flames ! Anyway thanksto allthe people who reviewed this story , Ah yes sorry for the spelling errors people , but i have a lot on my mind lately , school is sucking the life out of me !_

**_Amnesia nymph ,_**


End file.
